


College Life

by StorytimeWithSober



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytimeWithSober/pseuds/StorytimeWithSober
Summary: Follow Gajeel and Levy through the wild and hectic adventures of college with their friends. Witness them finding romance, dealing with bad advice, and most strenuous of all: dealing with grades.
Relationships: Levy McGarden & Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Kudos: 4





	College Life

The warm water cascaded through Gajeel’s long hair. He groaned out softly, relishing in the post-workout shower like he always did. Today’s morning workout hadn’t been his best, frustratingly lower weight than his previous PBs, but he got through it. 

Tilting his head, he allow the water to rush through his piercing holes. One thing his bastard of a father had pounded into his head when he started getting pierced: remove them when you’re exercising for two reasons. First, to clean out any crud that would grow in there naturally. Secondly, to not snag on things and get them torn out. Having learned that second lesson the hard way from one of his earliest bouts, he religiously took all of piercings out for any major exercise.

Pulling up his hair under a towel, Gajeel began the process of being properly “metal-faced” again, as he was so lovingly referred to by his younger cousin. When all the surgical steel was in the appropriate places, he let his hair fall down wild and tugged on his pants, shirt, and hoodie.

Checking his phone, he saw it was 6:12.

_ Shit _ .

Grabbing his pack (hopefully it had everything he needed for his classes today...it was Wednesday right?), Gajeel bolted off towards the bus stop.

Arriving on campus, slowly letting his body readjust to being in control of his motions and walking to the kinesiology building, Gajeel looked around and was happy to see that he still arrived early compared to many people. He glanced at his phone. 7:11.

Good, he was still arriving well in advance of his first class. With a passing thought, he typed out a quick message and sent it with a grin before stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

Time to start this day of finals week.

  
  
  
  


Levy rose slowly, blurrily seeing a black ball on the pillow. Reaching towards the side table, she put on her glasses to see what was there. A graying black face with yellow eyes and a scar gazed back at her expectantly.

Levy glanced at the clock on the table and sighed. 7:25. 

“Did Gajeel leave without giving you breakfast today Lily? Well, we should fix that now.” Levy cooed at the cat, padding towards the kitchen with a large yawn. 

Setting down Pantherlily’s food bowl and topping off his water, Levy grabbed a banana for a quick bite as she walked back into the bedroom to fetch her phone. Two texts were waiting for her, one from Lucy, the other from Gajeel. Lucy’s was straightforward, she’d be picking up Levy for the ride to campus at eight.

When she opened up Gajeel’s message, she smiled softly.

_ Shorty, wanna get Einstein’s for lunch? Could go for some nice hot chocolate, not that insta-crap that we used to believe was the best thing in the world. _

She couldn’t believe he still remembered that part of their first date, even more than a decade later. 

_ Can’t wait to see you today, Einstein’s after your morning classes are done. _

  
  
  


Gajeel groaned and stretched as he stood. He absolutely hated having to sit during finals, but it was an unavoidable aspect of exams. With a suppressed yawn, he grabbed his phone and grinned widely at Levy’s text, immediately grabbing his bag and walking across campus.

Upon arriving at Einstein’s he glanced around the tables looking for the wild mop of blue hair that he loved to see everyday. Upon spying it, he walked over and kissed the top of it, before taking off his pack and sliding into the seat across from her.

She always looked like a radiant little moonbeam to him; soft and sweet, but full of mystery in those big eyes of hers.

“How were your finals today?” she asked as he started to sip the still freshly made hot chocolate.

“Ugh. It’s just gonna take time. Just gotta survive this week, then it’s time for winter break and a trip to nice powdery Colorado with my favorite shrimp” Gajeel grunted with a wry grin on his face.

Levy blew out her cheeks in frustration, before resting her face in her palm. “Why do I still stay with you if you continue to do nothing but insult my height?”

Glancing around, Gajeel leaned in conspiratorially “Because that’s one of the few things I can tease you about and not be talking out of my ass. Because you can both insult and flirt with me in 18 different languages and I’ll nod along without knowing what you’re saying. Because I can reach all the top shelves for you and lift all of the groceries in one go.”

“Hmmmmmm....even when you’re being sweet you still have to poke fun at my height. It’s not my fault you were born with some strain of lesser gigantism.” Levy shot back, sticking her tounge out at Gajeel.

With a feral grin, Gajeel leaned in closer, grasping Levy’s hand before huskily whispering “Well, we are in public so I can’t necessarily tell you about all the other things I do to you that make you want me to stay around. There is that one thing you love that I do with my tongue…”

“Professor Redfox?” a voice broke into their flirtation.

Gajeel and Levy both looked up at the students in front of them, a young man with black hair covering one eye and a taller Asian woman.

“Hey Ryos, Minerva. How are finals going for you two this semester? Everything going well with your master’s work?” Levy began chatting with the two of them happily.

Gajeel stood and grabbed two more chairs for the students who sat down happily. Gajeel leaned back and grinned at the two students before them, and chuckled at the memory of Levy and himself having gone through the same things almost a decade ago.

What a ride to get here. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first chapter posted
> 
> This fic will follow the lives of Levy and Gajeel in the present (odd chapters) and their past (even chapters). 
> 
> Any comments/critique are appreciated.


End file.
